


Never Have I Ever

by halfhardtorock



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bi-Curiosity, Blow Jobs, Finger Sucking, First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-03 12:19:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1070399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfhardtorock/pseuds/halfhardtorock





	Never Have I Ever

"Never have I ever...done it with a boy," Niall says suddenly and gives them all a shit-eating grin.

Louis snorts and takes a long pull on his bottle, so completely blase about it that Niall starts laughing again.

Harry's frowning, popping his thumb in and out of his own bottle, a little cut to his brow. "Wait, what constitutes _it_?"

Liam giggles, a little tipsy, as Harry and Louis bicker about it ("If you got off, _it_ was it, Harry," Louis argues) and then he looks at Zayn just in time to catch him mid-swig. 

Zayn's going about it nonchalantly, but he makes eye contact with Liam at the last second. He pulls the bottle away from his wetted lips and blushes a little. He shrugs at Liam, all false bravado.

Liam doesn't drink.

Liam stares at his own bottle with his eyebrows raised for a long time before Zayn moves to his couch and presses their shoulders together.

Then Liam smiles a little and jars his knee into Zayn's and like that, they're ok.

 

He wonders about it though.

 

It comes out of his mouth when he's not even thinking about it. They're not even talking about that, they're mid-laugh about something Harry said on twitter when Liam blurts out "What was it like?"

Still laughing, Zayn looks at him and says "What?"

Liam is already done with this conversation. He strokes a hand over his hair and shrugs. "You know. With a boy. When you--did that?"

The understanding grows on Zayn's face, draws his mouth into a little, slack o of comprehension. He looks Liam over for a second and then says "I dunno. It was good."

"Like, what'd you do?" Liam asks then. He's not being coy when he looks away and blushes at his own question; he's embarrassing himself.

Zayn knows it, gives a slow smile. Liam looks up at his sly features for a second before he looks away again. "We did it like--" Zayn says and then demonstrates, jerking his curled hand towards his open mouth. He even adds a little tongue-in-cheek action, showing Liam what the pump of flesh would look like.

Liam makes a face, then sputters out a laugh. "Stop it."

"Hey, you asked," Zayn says, shaking his head. 

"Yes, but I didn't ask for you to _show me_ ," Liam teases.

"Oh, if I'd showed you, you'd know," Zayn says, then smirks at the mortification that sweeps across Liam's face.

"Brat," Liam says, punching his arm.

"Virgin," Zayn retorts. 

"T-tart," Liam tries and then blushes harder.

Zayn laughs, grabs his upper arm and squeezes it.

 

 

They're watching a movie on the bed, curled close so Niall can join them. But Niall's been asleep since the opening credits, snoring lightly for the past ten minutes.

Zayn has his hand on the nape of Liam's neck, wearing down a bit of skin with the back-forth rub of his ring finger.

"How's an explosion going to restart the sun?" Liam asks, whispering. He's never seen _Sunshine_ before but Zayn's reassured him that he's seen it at least 5 times and it's good. 

Zayn leans in to his ear to whisper back "--cause it just is, stop picking it apart."

Liam rolls his eyes. "I just don't get it."

"Pay attention--" Zayn whispers, and his warm breath on Liam's neck makes Liam twitch.

Liam frowns and tries to pay attention but he doesn't get it. 

"But why do they only have one payload--" 

Zayn sighs hard against his throat, breath hot and then--

\--Liam inhales sharply when Zayn _bites_ him.

The bite is sharp and rude but it quickly turns into something wet and warm and _sucking_ and Liam freezes up tight everywhere, his abdomen trembling with it, as Zayn makes a pleased noise to himself.

When he lets Liam go, he drops a little peck there. Right on the spot that feels all sore and feverish now, bruised.

Liam slaps his hand over it and looks at him. 

"W-what did you--?" he starts but Zayn shushes him, gestures at Niall still sleeping.

Liam stares at him for a long time and Zayn just drops his head on Liam's shoulder and turns his attention back on the movie.

 

At breakfast, Liam is reaching for his toast when Louis says "Hang on!" and grabs his face, angles it aside. 

Everyone looks at the mark on Liam's throat. "What the hell happened to you, Liam?" Louis says and then everyone turns and looks right at Zayn, whose sitting at the table, nonchalantly eating a bowl of cereal.

"What?" Zayn says, mouth full. "He bruises easily."

Louis shakes his head, lets Liam go. But he leans against the counter and stares at Liam assessingly for a long time, still shaking his head.

"What?" Liam finally asks, annoyed. He hates being stared at.

"Come on, Liam. Come sit by me," Zayn beckons, so Liam goes with his toast and jam and an apple, avoiding everyone else's eyes.

 

It bothers him. 

It keeps bothering him too, until they're alone in an elevator for a second and he turns to Zayn, says "I don't bruise easily."

Zayn looks at him like he's crazy and then awareness crosses his features. "Ok," he agrees, frowning like he doesn't know why they're talking about this.

Liam exhales hard. "I just don't want you to say that."

"Ok," Zayn says, and looks away. Then his face contorts, unhappy. "Are you _mad_ at me?"

"No," Liam sighs, "It's just not true. You sucked me really hard. It...it was really hard, Zayn."

Zayn's eyes drift to Liam's mouth and then back to his eyes again. His own mouth parts a little and he nods. 

Liam swallows. "Your mouth just--"

But then the elevator dings to their stop and Liam makes a disheartened noise. Zayn runs a hand over his back. 

In the hallway, Zayn picks up the lost thread. "--my mouth just?" he asks.

"Nothing," Liam mutters. 

 

 

They're in Zayn's bed, talking. Laying on their sides, face to face, knees curled and touching. 

Liam's been staring at his mouth for a long while. Zayn wets it a few times. And sometimes when Liam is drowsily talking, it looks like Zayn is running his tongue behind his teeth in there.

Liam goes quiet, zoned out on flash of inner pink and then Zayn says "Come on, give me your hand then."

Liam frowns and lifts his hand, confused. Zayn looks all fond and exasperated while he takes it. And then with his soft, dark gaze on Liam, he slips his mouth over Liam's ring finger.

"Oh--" Liam hitches out and then _keens_ a little. 

Zayn just watches him with those dark, knowing eyes as he sucks slow pulses on Liam's finger, mouth gentle and sweet and sweltering inside.

Liam's breathing gets labored, his eyes go heavy-lidded. His jaw slackens at the feeling.

Zayn pulls off his ring finger with a pop of his swollen lips and then nudges the curl of Liam's hand open with his nose so he can take Liam's middle finger in next.

"Oh my god," Liam groans, eyes flickering to their whites for a moment at the perfect suction.

It's like the feeling is directly connected to his dick because each pulse of Zayn's mouth makes it jerk and stiffen between his thighs.

The last one is Liam's thumb, which Zayn soothes with his curling tongue before giving it a cruel _suck-suck-suck--_ that makes Liam cry out.

He comes off with a throaty "--Can I suck your dick--?" but Liam is already pressing on his shoulders, practically desperate, trying to grapple Zayn under the blankets.

Zayn chuckles and ducks under happily and Liam shoves his own shorts down, face on fire, feeling his dick swing free for a moment before Zayn steadies it with his hand and sinks down on it with a little, muffled groan.

He ends up on his back, arching for it, his shaking hands holding onto Zayn's shoulders as Zayn gives him the sweetest blow job ever.

 

He comes up for air after, swiping at a drop of semen on the corner of his mouth and then sucking it off his thumb.

Liam's a blushy wreck, wheezing. Zayn's eyes go all lost for a second looking at him, and then he leans in slowly, going carefully for a kiss.

Liam wraps an impatient hand around the back of his head and smashes their lips together.

It's all flashing tongue and groaning and then Zayn rips away and says " _Liam_."

"Show me how," Liam begs, manhandling Zayn over onto his back and tearing at Zayn's pants, trying to get them open.

"Ahhhgod," Zayn moans out and then savages his lip in his teeth as Liam gets his dick bared and practically chokes himself trying to get on it.

It's a frenzy of over-excited suction and teeth scrapes and Liam's frustrated noises. Zayn just ends up taking it with his face turned into the pillow, chest mottled red and straining to breathe.

When he comes, he lifts his head up to watch, threads his fingers in Liam's curls and _snaps_ his hips up with a whine.

Liam's eyes shudder closed and he mewls quietly around the creamy mess in his throat.


End file.
